


Трава летнего сада

by Windwave



Series: Spicy Pumpkin Cookies with demons and illusions [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-cest, a lot of drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: История о братьях, демонах, убийствах и о том, как перестать чувствовать себя одиноким.





	Трава летнего сада

**Author's Note:**

> Маунтов нет. Вейпоинтов — тоже. Таймлайн истории — до разрушения Львиной Арки и пробуждения Мордремота, так что ревенантов, формально, тоже еще нет. Зато есть люди, которые потом станут ими.
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-2019 для прекрасной WTF Guild Wars 2019 <3

Караван вышел из форта Сальма на рассвете. Когда солнце поднялось к зениту, длинная цепочка груженых вьюками доляков уже успела пройти по узкому ущелью между черных, еще хранящих ночной холод скал, отделяющих холмы Кессекса от зеленых полей Квинсдейла.   
И только когда впереди показались массивные каменные стены Клэйпула, Лиам заметил неладное.   
Алан шел, держась в стороне от шумной стражи каравана и пропахших специями и вином торговцев. Смуглые и темноглазые, в своих ярких одеждах они выглядели летними бабочками, случайно занесенными ветром в осенние равнины Квинсдейла. Потомки беженцев из Элоны, они уже давно стали частью народа Крита, но в их голосах все еще беззвучно звучал шелест песка бесконечных дюн Кристальной пустыни и грустный перезвон ситар.   
Они вели свой караван из Каледонского леса, и в тяжело свисающих со спин доляков тюках были, как понял Лиам по обрывкам разговоров, вышедшие из-под рук мастеров Рощи причудливые ткани и светильники – не созданные, но выращенные руками мастеров-сильвари. А еще – украшения, вина в древесных флягах и лекарственные мази.   
И все же, несмотря на долгий путь, торговцы были веселы и пытались втянуть в разговор не только свою охрану, но и других попутчиков, присоединившихся к ним в форте.   
Но Алан избегал разговоров, шел в хвосте каравана и выглядел так, словно чужое общество тяготило его. Лиам замедлил шаг и, когда они поравнялись, негромко спросил.  
– Ты не рад, что согласился сопровождать меня обратно?   
Алан повернул голову на голос, и можно лишь гадать, с каким выражением он сейчас смотрит через плотную повязку, скрывающую глаза.  
– Ну, может, я снова хотел побыть героем и в одиночку спасти тебя от бандитов?  
Тусклое осеннее солнце, то и дело скрывающееся за облаками, показалось вновь – и превратило волосы Алана в сияющую медь. Этой же медью на солнце поблескивали аккуратные косы Лиама.  
– Если нам не повезет, то у тебя будет такая возможность. Но вряд ли владельцы каравана будут этому рады.  
Алан фыркнул и мельком улыбнулся.   
– Одной из стражниц ты нравишься. А если на нас нападут, то тебя станет в два раза больше – так ты ей наверняка понравишься еще больше.  
– А ты – самому громкому из торговцев. Может, ты и не видишь, как он на тебя косится, но я-то заметил, – Лиам снова посерьезнел. – Но все же: что произошло? Еще в форте все было в порядке.  
Алан долго раздумывал над ответом. Потом повел плечами.  
– Я… не очень хорошо лажу с людьми, на самом деле. Никогда не ладил. Они будто чувствуют, что со мной что-то не так. – Он коснулся кончиками пальцев повязки, потом прикусил губу и отвернулся. – Иногда кажется, что мне проще с демонами в моей голове, чем с другими людьми. Или просто с теми, кто… не как люди.  
– Ты не думал о том, чтобы перебраться в Львиную Арку? Я был там раз, но этот город – совсем другой, – Лиам вздохнул, вспомнив чуть щиплющий нос морской воздух, белоснежные паруса, хлопающие на ветру, будто крылья чаек, и пеструю – куда там площадям Дивинити Рич! – толпу на портовых улицах.  
– Я не про чарров. Или асур. Или других – иначе, наверное, уже сбежал бы…  
Алан замолчал. Помедлив, Лиам положил ему руку на плечо – хотя сейчас, он чувствовал, куда лучше подошли бы объятия. И тогда он продолжил.  
– Иногда мне снится сон – как я спускаюсь в подземелье. Или в какую-то пещеру. Или – нахожу древние развалины. Каждый раз все иное, но вот конец один: в конце пути, в темноте, прячется чудовище. Но мне не страшно. Совсем. Мне любопытно. И все кажется очень правильным. А потом я просыпаюсь – и оказываюсь снова там, где чудовищ нет. Но есть люди. Для которых я…  
Лиам сжал ладонь крепче, заставив его замолчать. И проговорил.  
– Ты не спрашивал меня, но знай: я считаю, что с тобой всё в порядке. Какие бы сны ты не видел. И каким бы ни был сам.  
Алан дернул уголками губ, и Лиаму на мгновение показалось – и от этого было обидно – что ему, на самом деле, не поверили. Но потом чужая улыбка стала шире и смутная досада, только-только начавшая зарождаться в душе, растаяла без следа.

Караван они оставили в Шаемуре – на деревенской площади, раскинувшейся вокруг старой яблони, уже ставили свои палатки десятки торговцев. Протяжно перекрикивались доляки, скрипели колеса телег, а над тентами трепетали на холодном, пахнущем речной водой ветру яркие флаги.  
Лиаму нравился Шаемур. Деревня вплотную подходила к Дивинити Рич – некоторые дома лепились, словно гнезда ласточек, к стенам города, и здесь всегда было шумно и оживленно, как в столице – но вокруг тянулись до горизонта расчерченные полями долины, и над головой было чистое небо, а не тени столичных башен, тянущихся вверх острыми шпилями.  
Дивинити Рич лежал на вершине холма, словно огромное колесо, брошенное каким-то великаном. Внутри кольца массивных, выложенных из белого известняка стен расходилось из увенчанного королевским дворцом центра шесть двухъярусных широких дорог – Путей богов, названных по имени каждого из Шести.  
– Провожу тебя до поместья, – хмыкнул Алан, когда они прошли сквозь возвышающуюся над головой арку ворот. Миновав выложенную мелкой брусчаткой площадь, посреди которой простирала руки навстречу каждому, кто входил в город, мраморная Двайна, они влились в пеструю толпу горожан на Нижнем Пути. По обе стороны от широкой улицы тянулись торговые лавки, пахло жареным на огне мясом, оружейной смазкой, мокрым сеном и горячим хлебом. А еще – углем, карамельными яблоками, древесным дымом, опавшими листья и уличной грязью – хаотичный, одновременно приятный и отвратительный запах столицы.   
Кованые арки, тянущиеся между домами, весной и летом были плотно заплетены вьющимися растениями. Но сейчас с них опали последние листья, и сухие вьюны свисали вниз, словно лапки огромных, мертвых пауков.  
– Ты же в поместье живешь, да?.. Огромном, с фонтанами и статуям?  
– Я бы не сказал, что оно очень большое… Да и вряд ли «поместье» – правильное слово. У моей семьи нет земель во владении. Да и ничего… особо нет.  
Алан, поведший уже было носом в сторону лотка, где, встав на высокий ящик, чтобы ее было видно, торговала карамельными яблоками маленькая асура с копной белоснежных волос, повернулся к нему.   
– Но ты – лорд. Я-то думал, вы все должны сидеть задницами на мешках с золотом в окружении слуг.  
– Может, министр Кадекус и сидит, а у меня остались разве что битые молью старые и скрипящие кресла.  
– У тебя? – Алан четко выделил последнее слово. – Не «у семьи». Ты один?  
Обычно Лиам обрывал подобные разговоры, стоило им только начаться, но, в отличии от многих, Алан не задавал вопросы, чтобы уколоть. Он просто спрашивал.  
– Про отца ты уже знаешь, а мать умерла немногим после него, – Лиам не хотел жаловаться – и уж точно не человеку, выросшему в приюте. – У семьи еще есть дом, в предгорьях на западе. И там есть маленький сад. Но я там давно не был.  
Он мог бы сказать «тебе там понравится», потому что отчего-то казалось, что это действительно так. Но промолчал, и Алан, помедлив, кивнул и не стал продолжать разговор.  
То и дело в каменном лабиринте, раскинувшемся между спицами-дорогами, встречались зажатые между домов островки зелени – разбитые заскучавшими аристократами сады, кущи кустов, разросшиеся на развалинах заброшенных домов, крохотные парки – в районах побогаче в них встречались фонтаны или статуи, а где-то это были просто деревья, тщательно оберегаемые жителями.   
Можно было бы свернуть к торговой галерее, а оттуда, пройдя через ворота, вывернуть к уже знакомому кварталу, но Лиам двинулся в сторону поскрипывающих на ветру голыми ветвями деревьев.   
В набирающих силу сумерках белые камни дорожек казались сизыми, и звук шагов двух пар ног отдавался по ним почти в такт друг другу.  
– Почему ты согласился на мое предложение? – Лиам неожиданно развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Аланом.   
Тот вздрогнул, напрягшись всем телом. Из-за близости? Или все же от вопроса? Он вертелся на языке давно, и этот момент был, как казалось, не хуже других, чтобы задать его,  
В неясном свете фонарей Лиам не мог разглядеть эмоций на лице, наполовину скрытом повязкой.   
Зато он чувствовал биение чужого сердца, слышал чужое дыхание и ощущал чужой запах: пыль, оружейная смазка и что-то суховато-цветочное, смутно напоминающее Лиаму о детстве, которое он проводил в загородном доме – летом сад, спускающийся вниз по холму, выгорал под лучами палящего солнца и наполнялся оглушительным стрекотом цикад, а ветви деревьев склонялись все ниже и ниже под наливающимися соком персиками. В самом конце сада росли старые акации, и Лиам любил лежать под ними, глядя, как солнце, пробиваясь сквозь листву, падает на землю размытым пятнами света, и в его косых лучах кружатся пылинки и бабочки.   
Летний сад принадлежал только ему одному – иногда это было приятно, иногда – грустно. А еще сад пах – также, как Алан. Но вот чем?..  
– Э-ээ… это мое мыло, – тот растерянно усмехнулся, а Лиам осознал, что задал вслух этот нелепый вопрос. – Лавочник сказал, что травяное. Вроде шалфей и лаванда. Я и поверил.  
Он дернул уголками губ – улыбку было сложно разглядеть в полумраке. И продолжил:  
– Мне нужны деньги, а ты – неплохой наниматель.   
Это был правильный ответ: он не таил в себе двусмысленности и недосказанности, не давал возможности произнести что-то, вертящееся на языке, что-то смутно ощутимое и странное.   
Всем хорош был этот ответ, вот только Лиам чувствовал – Алан лжет. И видел – по тому, как он слегка повернул голову в сторону, будто бы отведя глаза, и как прикусил губу.   
– Ты не умеешь врать, верно? Я понял это еще на дороге к Клэйпулу.  
– Я не лгу. Просто недоговариваю.  
Почему-то Лиам ждал, что он начнет отпираться, но Алан неожиданно почти признался по лжи. И все же чужое нежелание сказать правду всё равно почему-то обижало. Они были знакомы меньше недели, но Лиам надеялся – мечтал – что чувство близости, хрупкое, ощущаемое кончиками пальцев, звучащее в дурацких шутках и улыбках, адресованных друг другу – это чувство было взаимным.   
– Я же говорил, что нормально к тебе отношусь. И каким бы ни был ответ – я приму его.  
Алан сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
– Ну так прими то, что уже было сказано: деньги. Что еще ты хочешь услышать?  
Он нервничал. Злился. И боялся чего-то.   
– Я? Правду, может? Мне казалось… – Лиам осекся, только сейчас осознав, что за время ссоры Алан успел отодвинуться от него. – Ладно. Деньги, так деньги. Ты их скоро получишь.  
Последние слова он почти выплюнул и, развернувшись, пошел обратно, слыша за спиной чужие шаги. Совсем не попадающие в ритм его собственным. 

За то время, что они шли от сквера до нужного дома – в напряженном молчании, держась на расстоянии нескольких шагов друг от друга, Лиам слегка остыл.  
И почему-то ждал, что при виде старых, чуть покосившихся ворот и стены, камни в которой местами грозили обвалиться, Алан что-нибудь скажет – что-нибудь про то, что это не такое уж и шикарное поместье, да и фонтан внутри вряд ли есть… Но он ничего не говорил, выпрямившись и глядя куда-то в сторону.  
– Что ж… – Лиам первым нарушил повисшее между ними молчание. – Спасибо за службу.  
Это прозвучало слишком холодно и резко, и он поспешно вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки небольшой кошель и протянул Алану, слегка качнув им – монеты внутри звякнули.  
Во рту стоял гнилостный вкус неправильности их ссоры, их прощания, их молчания. Но найти в себе силы что-то сказать он не смог.   
Как и Алан; не сказав ни слова он забрал мешочек с моментами, развернулся и пошел прочь. Его невысокая фигура быстро растворилась в густых сумерках, опустившихся на улицы.   
Дом встретил его тишиной и запустением; часть комнат уже несколько лет, как стояла закрытой, и Лиам не видел смысла впускать в них свет и свежий воздух.  
Он надеялся, что документы отца, найденные в форте Сальма что-то изменят – если не в мире вокруг, то в нём самом.   
Но он снова стоял посреди пропахшего пылью дома, а где-то по ночным улицам Дивинити Рич шел человек, который не должен был там быть.   
Нет. Алан должен был сидеть сейчас здесь, в гостиной, они бы разговаривали, и Лиам нашел бы в давно оскудневшем погребе последнюю бутылку элонианского вина, в камине огонь с веселым треском поедал бы дрова, разгоняя осенний холод, и, может, он даже узнал бы, какого цвета чужие глаза…   
Он обхватил себя руками за плечи, слепо глядя на камин, в котором старая зола давно смешалась с пылью – его любила разжигать мать, и после ее смерти Лиам не делал этого ни разу.  
Воздух за его спиной подернулся пурпурной рябью, выпуская из себя полупрозрачную фигуру, до последней черточки похожую на Лиама.   
Иллюзия обхватила его за плечи, прижавшись со спины, и его чувства раздвоились – Лиам был тем, кто обнимал, и был – кого обнимали. Это был обман, но обман, позволяющий забыться в прикосновении своих-чужих рук, почувствовать, что ты не один.   
Полупрозрачная рука скользнула под куртку, высвободила из-под ремня рубашку и погладила живот. Лиам прерывисто выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
Эти стены не раз становились свидетелями его развлечений со своей иллюзией. Иногда – если ему хватало сил на столь сложный контроль – их было несколько. Но сейчас хватало и одного. Откинув голову на одновременно твердое и бесплотное плечо, Лиам позволил – повелел – руке ослабить пряжку ремня.   
Обычно он ничего не представлял, опираясь лишь на ощущения собственного тела и легкий привкус запретности, хоть и догадывался – многие служители Лиссы ищут подобные развлечения в объятьях собственных иллюзий. Но сейчас под опущенными веками проступал четкий, ясный образ – человек стоял к нему спиной, и Лиам аккуратно вел пальцами вверх по худой спине, вдоль узкого шрама, оставленного когтем скелка, гладил шею, ощущая выступы позвонков, путался пальцами в коротких, отливающих яркой медью волосах…   
Прохладная ладонь иллюзии обхватила привставший член, и Лиам зажмурился крепче. Человек выгибался под его руками, касался языком прижатым к его губами пальцам, прикусывал их, и Лиам чувствовал биение его сердца – то, чего никогда не чувствовал у своей иллюзии. Иллюзии, которая, повинуясь его приказу, прижималась все тесней и двигала ладонью в том идеальном ритме, который Лиам сам себе задавал…   
Оконный витраж осыпался с жалобным звоном, а по полу покатилось что-то тяжелое, размером с кулак.   
Иллюзия в мгновение рассыпалась пурпурными осколками, оставив после себя кислый вкус увядшего удовольствие.   
– Бальтазарово пламя, - выругавшись, Лиам кинулся к окну - разноцветные стеклышки хрустнули под подошвами сапогов - но на улице было темно, тихо. Только где-то в далеком свете уличных фонарей какой-то одинокий торговец зазывал припозднившихся прохожих попробовать лучшие гендарранские яблоки.  
– И кому нужны яблоки так поздно?.. – пробормотал себе под нос Лиам, наконец застегнув штаны и подняв с пола… камень. Обычный камень, только вот вокруг него был обмотан плотный пергамент, перевязанный сверху веревкой.  
На мгновение он подумал, что это могла быть плохая шутка Алана – только вот мгновение спустя пришло осознание, что тот наверняка бы не стал бить окна в попытке доставить свое послание. Нет. Точно не он.  
Поднеся камень поближе к лампе, Лиам осмотрел его, но пергамент был плотный, обернут буквами внутрь. Веревка - самая обычная.  
Ничего подозрительного… кроме разбитого окна.  
Когда он развязывал веревку, из свертка что-то упало, беззвучно упав на пол. Лиам нахмурился и вчитался в аккуратные, мелкие буквы.  
«Лорд Раттиган. Будучи человеком весьма достойным, вы наверняка не откажете мне в чести явиться сегодня к полуночи в район городских коллекторов, чтобы обсудить некие темы, связанные с вашим отцом. Чтобы вы знали, куда идти, прилагаю к письму карту.   
Не отказывайтесь, лорд Раттиган.  
В противном случае, боюсь, вашему брату придется провести весьма неприятные часы в компании острой стали.  
Не стоит обращаться к Сераф – поверьте, они вам не помогут, и ваше обращение к ним сделает только хуже.  
А чтобы вы не решили, что вас обманывают, посылаю вам небольшой подарок».  
Длинно выдохнув через нос, Лиам поднял с пола короткую рыжую прядь волос, перевязанную обрывком веревки. И с силой сжал пергамент в кулаке, ощущая, как изнутри поднимается злость.  
Не наговори они с Аланом друг другу глупостей, может, всё было бы иначе.  
«Ваш брат».  
Эти слова отпечатались в его сознании, словно клеймо от раскаленного тавро.  
Он мог бы обратиться к Сераф – принести им письмо, попросить о помощи; только вот Лиам знал – безымянный автор письма не блефует в своих угрозах.  
И он не хотел в следующем письме получить что-то куда более кровавое, нежели прядь волос.  
Костяшки пальцев заныли, когда Лиам с силой всадил кулак в тяжелую столешницу.   
Он должен был успокоиться.   
И сделать правильный выбор.  
В этой части города грязные и тесные жилые кварталы постепенно превращались в беспорядочное нагромождение полузаброшенных складов, остатков почти разрушенных водонапорных механизмов и кладбищ старых лодок. Здесь всегда пахло сыростью, грязью, тухлой рыбой и городскими нечистотами.   
Но Лиама никто не тронул на протяжении всего долгого пути – краем глаза он замечал быстрые тени, мелькавшие то там, то здесь в узких проулках, но призрачные силуэты его иллюзий, неотступно следовавших шаг в шаг за ним, отпугивали уличных крыс куда лучше стали.  
Лишь когда впереди показался нужный ему склад – неотличимый от десятков других, только располагавшийся рядом с развалинам старой пожарной каланчи, Лиам позволил иллюзиям рассыпаться на сотни крохотных пурпурных бабочек. Тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя это необъяснимое чувство тоски.   
Дальше Лиам шел один.  
Когда до склада оставалось чуть больше десятка шагов, тени за его спиной шевельнулись – и осознал он это слишком поздно.  
– Только дёрнись – снесу башку, а остальное скормлю псам,,– ему в затылок уткнулось широкое, холодное дуло пистолета. Лиам замер, ощущая, как человек снимает с его пояса хрустальную звезду, а затем вытягивает из меч ножен. – Двигай.  
Одна из тяжелых створок складских ворот была приоткрыта. Лиама втолкнули внутрь.  
Склад выглядел полупустым, и тусклые фонари освещали лишь одну его часть, ту, что ближе к воротам. Затхлый воздух пах землей и рыбой.   
– Лорд Раттиган, – высокий человек вышел из полумрака навстречу Лиаму и его «сопровождающему».  
Крепко сложенный, бритый налысо, с тронутыми сединой черными усами, он был вооружен тяжелым топором, и Лиам был готов поклясться – с этим человеком они никогда не встречались. – Я рад, что ты оказался благоразумным малым.   
А еще – не он писал письмо, присланное вместе с медной прядью волос.   
Человек холодно улыбнулся и продолжил.  
– Надеюсь, ты готов говорить и отвечать на вопросы – твой брат не особо разговорчив… к его несчастью.  
Лиам сжал зубы и медленно, беззвучно выдохнул через нос. А потом спокойно проговорил:  
– Он не мой брат. Боюсь, этот человек вообще не связан со мной никак, кроме устного контракт, и вы ошиблись.  
– Да неужели?  
Он двинул рукой и скрытую до этого в тенях часть склада залил тусклый свет масляной лампы. Еще один небрежный жест, и загорелый дочерна здоровяк отнял ладонь от лица Алана, позволив ему судорожно вдохнуть. Но вот нож от горла – не отнял, держа его так плотно, что лезвие уже успело оставить пару кровоточащих следов.  
Без своей повязки Алан оказался действительно молодым – ровесником Лиама. И очень – настолько, что захотелось укусить себя за запястье, чтобы проснуться – похожим на него, как бывают похожи друг на друга двойняшки. Только у Лиама не были рассечены чьим-то тяжелым ударом переносица и скула, и не засохли на лице струйки крови из разбитого носа.  
Алан поднял на него глаза – расфокусированные, глядящие в Туманы, а не в реальный мир. И чуть болезненно улыбнулся.  
– Привет. Прости, что так вышло… Эти ублюдки приманили меня на карамельные яблоки. Теперь я их, наверное, буду ненавидеть.  
– Ничего. Хуже было бы, приди они ко мне в дом – там есть пара бабушкиных ваз, которыми я очень дорожу. Наверняка разбили бы во время драки, – Лиам осторожно отвел взгляд от Алана.  
Кроме четверых похитителей и их двоих на складе никого не было; но люди могли быть и снаружи. Но даже четверых хватит, особенно, если один из вас связан.  
– Да уж, лучше мое лицо, чем вазы. Твоя бабуля разгневалась бы.  
– Она давно умерла, но наверняка поднимется из могилы, чтобы отомстить за свои вазы.  
– Ох… – Алан нахмурился, сведя брови к переносице; Лиаму был знаком этот жест – он часто видел его в зеркале.  
Усач издевательски кашлянул.  
– Раттиган, я знаю, что ты был в форте Сальма. И что получил от коменданта документы отца. Отдай их и тогда эта нелепая история закончится благополучно. Для всех.  
– В документах моего отца не было ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать посторонних людей. А еще я хочу узнать, кому вы служите – и кто на самом деле написал мне письмо.  
Досадливо поморщившись, усач кивнул одному из своих подручных. Тот убрал нож от исполосованного горла и размахнулся. От тяжелого удара голова Алана мотнулась назад, и по подбородку побежала струйка крови из разбитой губы.  
– Не пытайся юлить.. Иначе твой не-брат пострадает – и от куда более серьезных вещей, нежели удар по лицу.  
– Я в порядке, Лиам, – Алан раздвинул окровавленные губы в улыбке. - Не переживай. Куда этим ребятам до банды уличных детей. Или разъяренных доляков.  
Следующий удар пришелся ему в солнечное сплетение. Глядя, как он судорожно хватает ртом воздух в попытке вдохнуть, Лиам сжал кулаки так, что ногти до боли впились в ладони.  
И поднял глаза на вставшего перед ним усача.  
– Это в ваших интересах – рассказать всё. Хотя, может, ты предпочитаешь разговоры иного рода?  
Ладонь Лиама инстинктивно дернулась к поясу, но в следующее мгновение он уже стоял на коленях на грязном, влажном полу, и по затылку разливалась тупая боль от удара тяжелой рукоятью и ныли с силой заломленные назад руки.  
Усач присел перед ним на корточки и подцепил костяшкой согнутого пальца за подбородок.  
– Документы, Раттиган. Мы, конечно, можем обыскать твое дворянское гнездо… только вот вы славитесь тем, что хорошо умеет прятать ценные вещи.   
«Может, им нужно письмо отца? Но в нем не было ничего… по крайней мере, я не видел ничего странного. Кроме признания. Но им нужно явно не оно».   
– Я их порвал, – он хмыкнул. – И развеял по ветру вольных холмов Кессекса.  
Когда его голову резким рывком запрокинули назад, а к щеке прижали нож, Лиам разглядел, как дернулся в своих веревках Алан.  
– Это очень… – Усач вдавил лезвие в кожу, – очень плохая новость. Знаешь, говорят, что местные канавы никогда не чистят, а на мертвецов в них – всем плевать. Как думаешь, озаботится ли кто-то тем, что в них появится два новых трупа? Я думаю, вряд ли...  
По щеке Лиама скользнуло что-то теплое, густое, а через пару мгновений со стороны Алана донеслось сдавленное, глухое рычание. Этот звук не мог вырваться из человеческого горла, слишком он был низким, слишком много в нем было ярости и ненависти, такой обжигающей, такой глубокой, что хрупкое человеческое тело было бы просто не способно вместить его в себе.  
– Эй, – стоящий рядом похититель пнул тяжелым сапогом по ножке стула. – Заткнись.  
Алан послушно замолчал, низко опустив голову. И повел плечами, будто разминая затекшее тело. А потом его силуэт будто бы начал таять, терять плотность, словно кожа, мышцы, кровь и кости заменяли собой Туманы – клубящаяся черно-лиловая мгла. В следующий момент Алан рванул вперед – удерживающие его веревки лопнули, стул полетел в сторону, и прыгнул – длинным, нечеловеческим прыжком, сбив с ног усача. Они покатились по полу, и гнилые доски под их телами затопили глубокие тени.   
– Уберите эту тварь от меня! – Усач сумел отшвырнуть от себя Алана и подскочил на ноги, выхватив топор. – Убейте это!  
Держащий Лиама похититель замешкался, но же отпустил его руки, вскинув пистолет – чудовище, в которое превратился невысокий рыжий парнишка, пугало куда больше, чем обычный живой человек.  
И этот страх стал ошибкой: Лиам сбил стрелка с ног, с силой саданул его локтем в горло и, оставив человека корчиться на полу, вскочил, сжимая в руках оружие.  
В тот же момент на другом конце склада поднялся на ноги Алан.  
Если это был еще он.   
Искаженная Туманами фигура отдаленно напоминала человеческую, и там, где у людей были глаза, сияло шесть заполненных пурпурной мглой провалов. Спина ощетинилась гребнем острейших игл, а руки потеряли всякое сходство с человеческими.  
Из глубины обретших плоть Туманов раздался глухой, низкий рык, и в следующий миг демон напал.  
Полутемное пространство склада заполнили крики ужаса, сменяющиеся воплями боли – оплетенные бесплотным огнем ладони оканчивались острейшими когтями, рассекающими живую плоть как наточенный клинок – тонкую ткань.  
За спиной Лиама скрипнули створки ворот, выпуская к ночному воздуху – и спасению – одного из похитителей.   
Тот, что зажег фонарь, уже умер – из разодранного горла растекалась по дощатому полу темная, матово поблескивающая лужа. Загорелый здоровяк – умирал, выпотрошенный, как рыба под ножом умелого торговца, и его стоны уже были едва различимы.   
Усача демон догнал уже у задней двери. Сшиб с ног, рассек лицо одним резким ударом лапы и легко вогнал когти под ключицы человека, приколов его к полу, как бабочку – иголка. И занёс вторую руку для удара.  
– Стой!  
Алан – или тот, кем он стал – вскинул голову, глядя на Лиама шестью глазами-провалами.  
– Никто не смеет приказывать мне, Малликсу Непреклонному, повелителю ненависти и лорду демонов, особенно смертный червь, – проскрежетал он, а потом когтистая ладонь пронзила грудь усача – разрывая мышцы, ломая грудную клетку и вырывая еще живое, трепещущее сердце.  
У Лиама на несколько секунд потемнело в глазах, и когда он очнулся – трясущийся, привалившийся к стене – на складе стояла тишина. Воздух липко пах кровью и смертью.  
Но все же был один звук: сбившееся, судорожное дыхание, словно человек пытался сделать вдох, но не мог.  
Лиам сделал осторожный шаг вперед.  
– Алан?..  
Тот ничего не ответил. Съежившись на полу, он с силой обхватил себя руками за плечи, словно пытаясь удержать на месте – Лиам видел, как смертельно побелели костяшки пальцев.  
– Мы сейчас уйдём отсюда, – проговорил он, пытаясь успокоить их обоих. – Всё хорошо. Мне только нужно кое что проверить.   
Он подошел к распростертому на земле усачу. В нос ударил медный запах крови, и Лиам, сглотнув кислый ком, вставший в горле, с трудом подавил тошноту.   
Присев на корточки, он отвел в сторону полу куртки мертвеца, отчаянно надеясь, найти во внутренних карманах хоть что-то, что укажет на человека, направившего бандитов по следу документов его отца.  
Боги были милостивы. Лиам нервно улыбнулся, глядя на смятый конверт со сломанной сургучной печатью. В тусклом свете масляной лампы он смог разглядеть на сургуче странный символ, похожий на клинок с пылающим полукругом над рукоятью. Лиам никогда не видел этот символ, но знал – рано или поздно он приведет его к пока еще безымянному противнику.  
Он поднялся на ноги. Зажмурился на мгновение, дыша мелко и через рот – запах смерти и крови становился все гуще.  
Вещи Алана он нашел в углу, небрежно сваленными в полусгнивший ящик. Закинув за спину чужой потрепанный рюкзак, Лиам поднял перевязь с оружием, ненадолго остановив взгляд на кольчужной куртке и наручах. Потом качнул головой.   
– Обещаю, я куплю тебе новые доспехи, – с нервным смешком проговорил он, осторожно прихватив Алана за плечо и попытавшись поднять его на ноги. – Самые лучшие, какие захочешь. Но сейчас нам нужно уходить.  
Нужно было смотреть на распахнутые двери склада – подмога Усачу могла явиться в любой момент, но Лиам не мог отвести взгляд от чужого лица. Это лицо было знакомо ему до каждой последней черточки – вот уже почти двадцать лет он видел его в зеркале каждое утро.  
Он сжал ладонь на чужом плече крепче.  
– Идём.  
Улица встретила их тишиной и густой темнотой. Но Лиам знал, как обманчиво может быть это спокойствие, и шел быстро, то и дело сворачивая в какие-то переулки, пока они не оказались достаточно, как ему показалось, далеко от пропахшего смертью склада.   
– Нам нужно в безопасное место. Алан? Слышишь?  
– Не нам. Тебе.  
Лиам резко остановился. И обернулся, с силой сжав чужую холодную ладонь в своих пальцах.   
– О чем ты?  
– Нам лучше разделиться, – голос Алана звучал безжизненно. – Этот демон, он все еще внутри, и я… не уверен, что справлюсь с ним. Если мне суждено кого-то снова убить, то пусть это будет не тот, кто мне… кого я знаю. Лучше смотреть в глаза безымянным мертвецам.   
Лиам знал – останавливаться нельзя, нужно идти дальше, но вместо этого он шагнул ближе, осторожно поймав лицо Алана в свои ладони и повернув его голову к себе.  
В ушах еще стоял хруст грудной клетки, ломающейся под окутанной пурпурным пламенем ладонью. И другой – влажный, отвратительно-сочный звук, с которым демон выдирал из распоротого когтями живота кишки еще живого человека.  
Но Лиам помнил и другое: Туманы, которые смотрели на него из затопленных нездешним светом глаз. И проросшие сквозь спину шипы, и нездешний голос, назвавший себя по имени. Малликс Непреклонный.  
«... Чудовища, которые смотрели на меня из его глаз. Чудовища, названий которым я не знал и против которых бессильная сталь»  
Строчки, выведенные рукой отца, встали перед его глазами; отец испугался – и Лиам потерял своего брата. И теперь готов испугаться сам и потерять человека, который мог бы быть его братом…?  
– Нет. Нам нужно где-то спрятаться. Слышишь? И я не знаю, куда идти. Особняк, да загородный дом – но если нас будут искать, то пойдут первым делом туда. А ты – ты наверняка знаешь.  
Лицо Алана дрогнуло и он попытался отвернуться, но Лиам его не отпустил. Только заледенел изнутри, ощутив, как холодная, но все же живая, человеческая кожа под его пальцами на мгновение стала похожа на плотный, вязкий туман.   
«Повелитель ненависти, да?» – Лиам очень аккуратно погладил кончиком пальца чужую разбитую скулу. – «Я тебя не боюсь».  
– Мой дом, – сдавленно проговорил Алан, застывший под его прикосновениями.   
– Хорошо. Веди.  
– Ты мне… – Алан осекся, но Лиам знал, какой вопрос остался не заданным.  
«Ты мне доверяешь?»  
И он понадеялся, что его молчание будет ясным ответом.   
Дом, в котором жил Алан, легко терялся среди тысяч таких же – бедных, маленьких, лепящихся ко внутренним стенам города. Но у него была крепкая дверь, покрашенные в зеленый цвет ставни – потрепанные, но плотно закрывающиеся, а еще – почти тоскливая пустота внутри. После заставленного фамильными ценностями – уже давно никому не нужными – особняка, Лиам чувствовал себя странно.   
Он запер на массивный крюк дверь, зажег рассеявшую темноту лампу и, захлопнув ставни, обернулся к замершему посреди комнаты Алану. Тот вновь обхватил себя за плечи и тяжело, медленно дышал, опустив голову.  
Тихо сложив оружие – и свое тоже – на стул, Лиам осторожным шагом двинулся вокруг комнаты. Бадью с водой он нашел в закутке рядом с маленькой печкой и полками с нехитрой кухонной утварью. Налив воды в большую кружку, он прихватил чистую тряпицу и вернулся к Алану. Вытирая кровь с чужого лица, он старался не думать о том, что будет дальше – что нужно будет говорить и делать, и что произойдет, когда Алана перестанет видеть в нем образ в Туманах, а увидит – настоящего, до невозможности похожего на него самого.  
– Кем бы ни был демон внутри тебя, ты сильней него, – отставив в сторону кружку, он встал напротив Алана, аккуратно взяв его за плечи.  
– Тебе стоило меня связать, – тот напряженно выдохнул. – И уйти.  
– Чтобы быть, как другие? – «Как мой отец?» – Я тебя не брошу.   
Хрустальная звезда лежала в паре шагов от него, на стуле, и Лиаму потребовалось усилие, чтобы сфокусироваться – и сплести из воздуха собственный мерцающий силуэт.  
Глаза Алана расширились, когда еще одна пара рук – невесомых, но почти по-человечески плотных, мягко прихватила его чуть выше локтей.  
– Тшш, – Лиам накрыл его губы ладонью. – Это я. Другой я. Всё в порядке.  
– Думаешь, вдвоем ты справишься, если я снова начну убивать?  
Его голос звучал обреченно.  
– Ты не начнешь, – Лиам придвинулся к нему ближе. С обеих сторон.   
Одной рукой он прихватил Алана за затылок, вторую – положил на шею, ощущая сумасшедшее биение пульса под пальцами. И накрыл его губы своими, очень осторожно, помня о следах от ударов на них.   
Он думал – Алан оттолкнет его в первую же секунду. А еще думал, что желать собственного брата, наверное, куда более порочно, нежели призывать иллюзии, чтобы брать самого себя, и самому же себе отдаваться.  
Но Алан не оттолкнул. Только вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом легонько прикусил его за губу и подался чуть ближе. Лиам целовал его, продолжая удерживать за затылок, а второй рукой скользнув за ворот рубашки, поглаживая то кончиками пальцев, то всей ладонью прохладную кожу. И другой-он уже не держал чужие руки, но медленно задирал рубашку, забираясь руками все дальше под нее, сминая ткань и поглаживая кожу. И когда три ладони встретились на его теле, Алан уже не выдохнул – застонал. Лиам с трудом оторвался от его губ.   
И тихо проговорил, глядя в зеленоватые – а ведь у него самого они больше уходят в светлую синеву – глаза.   
– Я не знаю, как побеждают демонов герои, но готов выйти против твоего – с поцелуями.  
Впервые за долгое время Алан улыбнулся, пусть и кривовато, слабо и как-то настороженно  
– Только с ними?  
Теперь пришел черед глазам Лиама слегка расшириться.   
– Нет. Не только. Со всем, чего ты захочешь.   
Улыбка Алана стала чуть, и в следующее мгновение Лиам почувствовал его дыхание у себе на шее, а затем – как сомкнулись зубы на коже в легком укусе. Теперь он знал, как ощущается чужое согласие.  
Он сделал шаг вперед – одновременно отступив назад, увлекая Алана к кровати. Поверх матраса было кинуто пестрое, плетеное покрывало, и когда они оказались на нем, все трое, Лиам почувствовал суховато-теплый запах трав.  
Запах летнего сада.   
Запах его брата.  
Которого Лиам раздевал – медленно, потому что руки то и дело касались не ткани рубашки, но кожи, что становилась все теплей. И которого другой Лиам удерживал, перехватывая за руки – аккуратно, но крепко, каждым своим жестом говоря: «Не бойся, я держу тебя – видишь, веревка оказалась не нужна».  
А потом Лиам раздевался сам – и одновременно с этим одежда таяла и на его двойнике, мерцающем пурпурными искрами. У иллюзий не билось сердце – и не бывало возбуждения, только если этого не желал их создатель. И то, как расширились глаза Алана, когда полупрозрачный Лиам прижался к нему возбужденным членом, стоило крохотных иголочек усталости, покалывающих виски настоящего Лиама.  
Он небрежно скинул одежду на пол, подался вперед и не удержался от нетерпеливого, довольного стона, прижавшись обнаженной кожей к чужому телу, такого похожему на его собственное – и такому незнакомому. Лиам порывисто обнял Алана, переплетясь руками с иллюзионным собой, и ощущая это худощавое, уже совсем теплое, тело, зажатое им и другим им.   
– Я думал, ты будешь не такой бледный, – с прерывистым смешком неожиданно проговорил он, целуя покрытое редкими веснушками – его собственные были не видны под загаром – плечо. – Бледней меня.  
Алан шевельнулся, закидывая ногу ему на бедро, и в следующее мгновение Лиам шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, ощутив чужое, недвусмысленно твердое, возбуждение.  
– Может, завтра я даже увижу, какой ты на самом деле, – хватка иллюзии чуть ослабла, и Алан смог освободить одну руку, тут же положив ее на поясницу Лиама, безошибочно найдя чувствительную точку чуть выше копчика, ту, от легких прикосновений к которой по спине и рукам бежали мурашки. – Тот ублюдок почему-то называл меня твоим братом, наверное, мы…  
Он не успел договорить, подавившись словами, когда Лиам обхватил горячей ладонью оба их члена, медленно проведя ею вверх, а потом вниз, перехватывая то совсем невесомо, то ощутимо сжимая. Полупрозрачные пальцы иллюзии легли на губы Алану, надавили на нижнюю, и когда он послушно чуть приоткрыл рот, скользнули внутрь. От вида этого – и от ощущений, как чужие зубы легонько прикусывают почти его пальцы, Лиам в голос застонал и толкнулся бедрами вперед.  
Он хотел большего. Они оба хотели этого.  
И он знал, что делать – пусть его опыт и ограничивался парой недолгих встреч.  
Лиам нехотя разжал руку и перевернулся на спину, потянув Алана на себя. Тот сел, перекинув ногу через его бедра, и оперевшись ладонями в покрывало по обе стороны от Лиама. Повернув голову, он легонько поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья и, услышав прерывистый вдох, понял – он тоже безошибочно угадал. И что если повести вверх самыми кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне предплечий, Алан вздрогнет от удовольствия, а если сменить подушечки пальцев – на ногти, почти взвоет от удовольствия.  
– Ты до этого бывал… с мужчинами? – Говорить уже не хотелось, но Лиам заставил себя произнести этот вопрос. И замер, глядя, как Алан подается навстречу полупрозрачным ладоням иллюзии, поглаживающим его по внутренней поверхности разведенных бедер, низу живота, груди. Он мотнул головой и прерывисто выдохнул.  
– Немного… А если бы не – ты отказался?  
Вместо ответа Лиам крепко сжал ладонями его бедра. Он пытался быть очень осторожным, но собственное нетерпение прорывалось сквозь порывистость и порой – даже резкость движений, заставляя его замирать и сбивчиво шептать извинения. Алан в ответ лишь мотал головой и также шепотом приказывал заткнуться.   
В какой-то момент они остались вдвоем, но это уже было не важно – ведь это под руками настоящего Лиама была влажная от пота, худая спина, и это ему, настоящему, шептали на ухо его имя, перемешивая его с отчаянными ругательствами.   
И ему уже не нужны были иллюзии, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким потом, лежа в постели – его обнимали уже совсем по-человечески теплые руки и чужое, постепенно затихающее дыхание щекотало ему висок. 

«Ты же не думаешь, что я так просто сдамся?» – голос демона был слабым, едва различимым.  
«Нет», – Алан приоткрыл глаза, глядя на мерцающий крохотными пурпурными всполохами-бабочками силуэт у себя в объятиях. Завтра… Завтра, может, его обычное зрение вернётся и он наконец увидит Лиама, а не только услышит и почувствует. – «Но я теперь знаю, что могу с тобой справиться. Один… или с чужой помощью».  
Демон еще что-то шептал, но Алан уже не слушал его, уткнувшись носом в взъерошенный затылок, пахнущий теперь шалфеем и лавандой. И закрыл глаза.


End file.
